Lily's Rattata
by Grimbelle
Summary: Lily's story may not be a well known one, but it certainly is a fascinating one. Lily, age 14, lives in the small Azalea Town of the Johto region but fateful encounters in the Ilex forest will determine the course of her journey and change her life forever.
1. One

Lily's Rattata

One

All year round Lily would see skilled Pokemon trainers visit her town. Azalea Town was home to a Pokemon Gym, and if these trainers wanted any chance of becoming Champion, they needed to defeat Bugsy: The Gym Leader. However, Pokemon trainers weren't the only people regularly passing through. Travellers, researchers, and historians all made a point to visit Azalea town, for although it was a small town, it had a rich heritage. Lily was well acquainted with it. The Slowpoke Well was home to many (you guessed it) Slowpoke, but most people didn't consider Slowpoke to be of any significance, after all, it was just another species of Pokemon, wasn't it? But the people of Azalea town owed the Slowpoke their lives. Over 400 years ago, a drought hit the small town. The drought was ended when all the Slowpoke yawned and caused it to rain. The town's elderly residents were all very passionate about Slowpoke and it was probably for this very reason that it was Maisy's favourite Pokemon.

Maisy was Lily's best friend. She lived with her grandfather, Kurt whose skills were world-renowned. To this day he is often considered _the _Pokeball expert. Converting apricorns into Pokeballs is no simple task but Kurt dedicated his life to it, and passed on his skills to his eager granddaughter; she watched him work whenever she could and when he was away she would try to imitate what he had done with the apricorns. Until Lily moved to Azalea town with her father, Maisy spent all of her time with her grandfather and their Slowpoke.

Lily was adopted at the age of 4 by a couple in Cerulean City of the Kanto region. The couple already had a daughter, Sophia aged 10. They wanted to have another child of their own but they were unable. They turned to adoption and brought Lily home with them. Lily came to know them as 'mother' and 'father' respectively, but she always knew the truth. They all lived together happily for a time. But that all changed on Sophia's 11th Birthday.

Sophia, with the assistance of her mother and her Pokemon, travelled to Pallet Town in the hope that she could meet Professor Oak and receive her very own Pokemon. Being the indecisive person that she was, Sophia chose Eevee, knowing that she could later choose five different types to evolve it into. She began her very own Pokemon adventure and trained her Eevee tirelessly. At the same time, her mother made her way home to share the good news. Their mother never made it home. But her Spearow did. A Police Officer had carried the Spearow from the crime scene and brought it home. The Officer brought grave news. Their father was distraught. He didn't know how he could carry on, what he was going to do, or how he was ever going to tell the girls. He waited eagerly for Sophia to return home. He knew she would be passing through Cerulean City to challenge the Gym. When Sophia returned, he hardly even took notice of her Eevee. He embraced her, tears in his eyes. He explained everything to them both and told Sophia that she could stay as long as she liked. Sophia did just that. She was so unsure of herself, she became angry and often lost in thought. Eventually, Sophia continued with the Gym challenge. However, she no longer wished to face the league, but to train her Pokemon to be strong and join the Police force, in the hope that she could prevent the crimes such as that which hurt her so.

Lily and her father moved to Johto once Sophia had gone her own way. The death of his love scarred him terribly and he needed to find a new start. He and Lily settled in Azalea Town where they were taken in by the community as if they were family. And that is what they became. The residents of Azalea Town were all known to each other and shared a strong bond. Perhaps the strongest of those bonds was that between Lily and Maisy. Every day they would play with Maisy's Pokemon in the Ilex Forest. Lily loved the forest, but she had no idea how much it would mean to her in the years to come. The Ilex Forest would play a major role in her story.


	2. Two

Two

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?!" Lily screamed, falling onto her back. "That is so cheating, Maisy!" Slowpoke had shot a stream of water into Lily's face not two seconds after she had discovered Maisy's hiding place. "You never said we couldn't use our Pokemon!" Maisy shouted back cheekily, sprinting to find a new place to hide. "You know I don't have any Pokemon yet, Maisy!" Lily knew she was being annoying on purpose, but she wasn't going to give in so easily. Her father didn't want her taking care of Pokemon until he felt she was responsible enough to do so. She stood up, brushing a few leaves off of her shirt, and turned her attention to Slowpoke. Luckily, Lily knew how to get around such a formidable opponent. It was a well known fact among the residents of Azalea Town that Maisy's Slowpoke loved belly rubs. Lily tackled her foe without a second thought, and immediately started to rub the old Pokemon's belly. Slowpoke rolled onto his side, almost paralysed. "You play a tough game Maisy, but I'm tougher." Lily muttered smugly before catching her breath and running after Maisy.

The two girls had been playing together in the forest like this ever since Lily first arrived in Azalea Town. 10 years had passed since then, and all of that running, climbing and occasional swimming had given them both slender, athletic bodies and a taste for the outdoors. Of the two of them, Lily was the most athletic. She took every opportunity to get outside; she hated being cooped up indoors all day. Maisy wasn't quite as enthusiastic. She certainly enjoyed spending time with Lily and playing outdoors with her Pokemon, but if there was one thing she loved more than anything, it was an afternoon spent with her grandfather making Pokeballs. Today was a rare occasion. Kurt was away visiting old friends for the day, leaving Maisy alone with her Pokemon. The weather was beautiful this time of year, so when Lily called at Maisy's door asking if she wanted to go to the forest, the answer was a resounding yes.

In almost no time at all, Lily had caught up with Maisy who was already panting from exhaustion. Lily took the opportunity to jump on her friends back, almost tipping them both over! "Do you submit?!" Lily asked, with a tight grip on Maisy's shoulders. "Alright, I give up, just let go!" Lily hopped off of Maisy's back before they both fell to the floor, tired from their game. "How did you get to be so fast?" Maisy said whilst panting, turning to face Lily. "What else do you think I do when you're playing with those silly apricorns?" Maisy looked slightly offended by the comment, but she held her tongue, knowing Lily meant no harm by it. Maisy began to speak but before any sound could come out she stopped to think "...you rubbed his belly didn't you?" Maisy didn't even need a response. Lily's smile and slight laughter was all the confirmation she needed. Maisy stood up saying "Well I'd better go get him then!" "Meet me back here!" Lily shouted after her, sitting up. Usually, she would take a second to look all around her to get an idea of exactly where she was in Ilex forest. But, this time that was not necessary. The forest's shrine lay several feet in front of her. Lily loved the shrine and all of the tales associated with it, but whenever she came too close, it felt like someone, or something, was watching her. She expected to feel it that day, but it never came. The wind picked up a little, but as quickly as it had come, it was gone, and Maisy had returned with Slowpoke; he was back inside his Pokeball now. "Are you just going to sit there all day, or will you come with me?"

They knew Ilex Forest better than most people. You would too if you had spent almost every day there for 10 years! But today, something didn't seem right to Lily. She didn't say anything because she didn't want to ruin Maisy's day over a 'bad feeling'. They carried on walking through the forest, Maisy making a point to describe any and all unique plants and berries they came across. But Lily was in a world of her own. She couldn't shrug off the feeling that something was wrong. Something was different about the forest today. But before she could even begin to imagine what it could be, she was stopped dead in her tracks. Maisy was holding her arm out in front of Lily, backing away slowly with a serious look on her face. Lily looked up from Maisy's arm and quickly followed suit. They had walked straight into Beedrill territory. A small nest hung from the tree directly in front of them. Lily looked at Maisy and said in a hushed tone "I came through here yesterday, there was no Beedrill nest!" "Well I guess these guys are quick builders!" Maisy replied, a little louder. They both realised it at the same time. The nest was moving, and the Beedrill were all awake.

Without hesitation, Maisy sent out her Pokemon. "Go, Slowpoke! Go, Teddiursa!" If the Beedrill hadn't heard them before, they certainly would have now. Luckily for the girls, this was an unusually small nest; only three Beedrill emerged. Slowpoke was still slightly dazed from the earlier belly rub, so when two Beedrill came flying at him, he didn't stand much of a chance, "Slowpoke, use Confusion!" Maisy shouted, scared that he might not have the strength to do it. The Beedrills' combined attacks caused Slowpoke to faint, but not before he used Confusion. One Beedrill was sent flying backwards, fainting on the ground outside the nest. The other was left spinning in the air, confused but ready to attack. Teddiursa was dodging the third Beedrill's stings left and right, hoping to wear it out. The confused Beedrill suddenly chose it's target and went flying in her direction. Maisy had been stung, and was sent straight to the floor, fainting from the sudden surge of pain in her leg. "Maisy!" Lily shouted, panic in her voice. She rushed to aid her friend and, almost simultaneously, Teddiursa did the same. Each of them only took a few steps before realising they wouldn't be able to help her with two Beedrill still around. Lily stared at Teddiursa with a plain, calm face, hoping that what she was about to try would work. "Teddiursa, use Fury Swipes!" Teddiursa was unsure. He had never taken commands from anyone but Maisy. But he knew he needed to help her. He lashed out towards the Beedrill with his Fury Swipes, desperately trying to defend his partner. Teddiursa had done it. The Beedrills were all defeated. Lily and Teddiursa ran swiftly to Maisy's side. Lily returned Slowpoke to his Pokeball, and carried Maisy in her arms. Teddiursa ran alongside her. They both gave each other a nod, understanding that they would get Maisy out of the forest together.


End file.
